


A flip of the switch makes a difference

by lexlorraine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexlorraine/pseuds/lexlorraine
Summary: Jack has a plan





	1. Chapter 1

"I know you, Sam. You belonged to my father."

"You don't have to do this, Jack; You don't have to  _be_ this."

Jack's lips pulled into a smirk. A predator crept behind his eyes.

"Oh, but I  _want_ to be this." He stepped forward from the shadowed corner. Sam refused to step away. 

 _I can get through to him--I_ have  _to._

"Listen to me," Sam said, "Your mother was human; You have a soul. There's humanity in you, you just have to find it." He was almost pleading.  _he didn't choose this, he can be good._ Sam summoned every ounce of determination in him; squared his shoulders. 

Jack snorted humorously. It was a dark, ugly noise that chilled Sam to the bone.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. You should know better. My mother was pathetic; that's why she's dead. She was  _weak."_ He looked Sam over with mild interest. There was something sinister, cunning, in his expression. "You, on the other hand...you've got power. You can help me"

Sam flashed his palms; "Don't get any closer."  _shit shit shit, where the hell is Dean?_

Jack huffed. "Or what?" 

Sam blinked and the air in which Jack had stood was empty. He twisted on his heel and--an eerily cool palm on his head, Jack's perfectly chiseled face inches away, fire in his skull.

Fire, fire, fire; a  _flick._ The switch.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Jack strolled out of the house shoulder to shoulder, Sam stepping just in front of the smaller - yet immensely more powerful - man.   
He felt something electric skittering across his skin, feeding his muscles, thrumming in his bones. It was a sensation he hadn't felt in years, but now it was amplified. It was more controlled.  
Jack had dug his fingers into Sam's grey matter and wiggled them around; looking for something long dormant. He had unearthed a mass of raw, unfiltered power that Sam had only experienced a meer taste of in his demon blood days.

Jack wanted him to eliminate certain irritations that got in his way, but even if the nephilim hadn't requested this job, Sam would've done it anyway in thanks for helping fulfill his destiny; to become the boy king. There was a deep seeded loyalty squeezing him like a warm embrace and he was eager to please, to protect. It almost reminded him of what he'd once had with Dean, but this lacked the betrayals and repeated attacks on Sam's trust. He was seeing red just remembering - remembering all the bullshit he'd put Sam through. His first target. Soon, it would all be over.

 

The pair stepped into the chilled night. Dean was hunched over Cas's motionless body, the definitiom of defeat.  _Pathetic._  

Jack pressed something long and metallic into the palm of his hand. Sam curled his fingers around the hilt as the flutter of wings announced Jack's departure, and for a moment, Sam's gut dropped with a sudden loss-worry-fear. He told himself to calm down, that Jack was more than capable of handling himself. Right now, the only thing that mattered was the blade and his target.

 

"Sam?" Dean croaked, twisted around and peered into the impenetrable dark.

"Hey, Dean." Without a millisecond of hesitation, he knelt down and plunged the knife into Dean's chest. 

Sam smiled. Jack would be pleased.


End file.
